Minta Bantuan?
by Author PHP
Summary: Sasuke tertarik pada benda yang menurutnya aneh sehingga membuatnya penasaran bagaimana rasanya mencoba. Mampukah dia meminta bantuan kepada kekasihnya?


Minta Bantuan?

.

Disclaimer: Naruto **Masashi Kishimoto**

Minta Bantuan? **Author PHP**

Warning!: AU, Miss Typo, OOC, aneh, gampang ditebak, dan kekurangan lainnya

.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

**~Happy Reading~**

.

**/Sasuke tertarik pada benda yang menurutnya aneh sehingga membuatnya penasaran bagaimana rasanya mencoba. Mampukah dia meminta bantuan kepada kekasihnya?\**

.

"Sasuke-kun? Apakah tugasmu masih saja belum selesai?" tanya gadis pink yang sedang berguling-guling diranjang milik pemuda Uchiha yang masih berkutat pada laptopnya.

"Hn. Sedikit lagi," jawab pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sasuke-kun' oleh gadis pink yang tadi.

"Memangnya sesulit apa sih tugas itu? Sampa-sampai harus berhari-hari?" gerutu gadis pink itu kembali.

"Kau masih kecil Sakura. Jadi kau masih belum terlalu mengerti." Jawab Sasuke seadanya pada gadis pink yang bernama Sakura.

"Walaupun aku ini masih kelas 9, tapi setidaknya aku tahu pelajaran kelas 11." Dengus Sakura sebal.

"Iya-iya, tapi aku yakin, kau masih tidak akan mengerti pelajaran kelas 11 ini." Balas Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu mematikan laptopnya karena sudah selesai.

"Huh... a-aduh... kenapa aku sakit perut begini" Keluh Sakura sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"A-aku pinjam kamar mandimu ya.." ucap Sakura lalu melengos kearah kamar mandi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun...?" tanya Sakura manja dengan kepala yang menyembul dari pintu kamar mandi.

"Hn?" hanya itu respon Sasuke sambil menonton tv.

"Be-belikan aku pembalut ya..." pinta Sakura dengan nada meminta. Sontak saja Sasuke terkejut dan tersedak kacang yang ia makan "Uhuk-uhuk!".

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Tunggu, kau minta aku membelikanmu pembalut?" Koreksi Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk polos "Tapi, hah... baiklah, kau tunggu disini sebentar," awalnya Sasuke hendak protes, tapi melihat tatapan melas kekasihnya membuatnya luluh.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku? Disuruh membeli pembalut wanita yang aneh itu? Yang benar saja! Tapi, aku juga kasihan dengan Sakura, masa iya, dia harus ke minimarket dengan keadaan celana yang berlumuran... ewwww... kalian pasti tahu itu. Didalam minimarket, segara saja aku membelikan 1 pack pembalut aneh itu dengan bungkus warna pink dan 1 pack dengan bungkus warna biru, tidak peduli itu ada sayapnya atau tidak. Aku teringat jika celana dalamnya berlumuran sesuatu itu, pasti tidak ada gantinya. Segera saja aku membeli 1 pack celana dalam wanita, dan membeli 2 botol pengurang rasa haid yang sering tidak sengaja aku tonton ditv lalu mengambil 2 kaleng minuman soda dan beberapa snack. Untung saja keadaan minimarket sedang sepi, tapi aku dapat menduga kalau kasir wanita itu menatapku bingung. Dan... yang benar saja. Segera kukirimkan tatapan sinisku padanya sehingga membuatnya tak berani lagi menatapku.

**End Sasuke POV**

"Sakura? Ini, aku sudah membelikannya" ucap Sasuke seraya memberi 1 pack pembalut.

"Oh... ya, terimakasih" ucap Sakura lalu masuk lagi kedalam kamar mandi.

"Tunggu!" cegah Sasuke sambil menahan pintu kamar mandinya.

"Iya?" respon Sakura.

"Ini." Ucap Sasuke seraya memberikan 1 pack celana dalam.

"Kau, membelikan ini juga untukku?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan menjawab "Tidak mungkin kan, kau memakai celana dalamyang sudah kotor itu?"

"Ah ya, kau benar. Sekali lagi terimakasih Sasuke-kun." Balas Sakura lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Hah... akhirnya lega juga," helaan keluar dari bibir Sakura setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi Sasuke.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil mencomot snack yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Aku penasaran, dengan benda pembalut yang aneh itu" ucap Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Penasaran? Kenapa? Kau kan sudah tahu bentuknya" jawab Sakura santai.

"Aku memang tahu bentuknya. Tapi, aku ingin mencobanya" jawab Sasuke asal.

Krik... krik... krik...

"Aku tidak salah dengar kan?" Tanya Sakura sedikit _shock._

"Kau tidak salah dengar. Jadi tolong bantu aku ya? Aku ingin tahu rasanya kenapa wanita betah sekali memakai itu sampai 5 hari atau bahkan 2 minggu setiap bulannya." Ucap Sasuke dengan pose berfikir.

"B-ba-baiklah".ucap Sakura gugup.

**5 menit kemudian...**

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh gemetar dengan membawa celana dalamnya yang sudah terpasang pembalut. Sakura jadi khawatir melihat keadaan Sasuke. Dia mendekati Sasuke dan bertanya keadaannya.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau kenapa? Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sakura khawatir bercampur penasaran.

Dengan segera, Sasuke membanting celana dalamnya dan berteriak OOC "AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH LAGI MEMAKAI BENDA LAKNAT ITU! KAU *sambil menunjuk Sakura* MEMBUAT HARGA DIRIKU TURUN! DENGAN MEMAKAI BENDA LAKNAT ITU. ARRGGHH!!" Sasuke lari keluar kamar sambil berteriak.

Krik... krik... krik...

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang meminta bantuan?" gumam Sakura entah kepada siapa.

END


End file.
